


Winter Wonderland

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River brings the TARDIS to a snow-covered world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "gg_fangirl" in 2015

“We deserve a vacation,” said River, deftly manipulating the TARDIS controls. 

Amy leaned on the console beside her. “That sounds wonderful,” she said. “Where to?”

“Someplace… festive,” River decided, and threw a switch.

Footsteps sounded as the Doctor raced back into the control room. “River!” he called. “Where are we going?”

“Only a little jaunt, sweetie,” River told him. “Mum, Dad, grab your coats.”

“Coats?” Rory repeated. “What for?”

“Because it’s snowing,” said River.

“Ah. Alright. You want your blue one, Amy?”

“Yes, please!” The redhead flung open the door, revealing the endless snow-covered forest beyond. “River, where are we?”

“A planet in the Andromeda Galaxy,” she replied. “Close enough to its sun for the trees to grow, but far enough that no other life flourishes, and that there’s snow almost year round.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Rory, helping Amy into her coat. He had one for River and the Doctor, as well as himself, along with a collection of hats and scarves. “Wrap up warm, everyone.”

“A bit short, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked, taking a multicolored scarf, but didn’t complain when River helped to wind it around his neck. “And what are we doing here?”

“Having fun,” said Amy. “I’ve always wanted to build a snowman, but we never had enough to do it back in Leadworth.”

“Well, I’ve got an extra scarf,” said Rory. “Let’s go.”

River stood in the open doorway, watching her parents run across the untouched snow, laughing like children. Then, she turned and held out her hand. “I rather fancy trying to make snow angels,” she said. “Care to join me, my love?”

The Doctor took it, tucking her hand into his elbow as he shut the TARDIS’s door behind them. “Always, River. Then later, we can start a snowball fight!”

She grinned. “Absolutely.”

THE END


End file.
